ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What's Dimitri Hiding?
To start the first mission, Sonja and Sly went to Dimitri's boat. Bentley: I just intercepted an email from Dimitri. He's ordered his guards to ring the boat's bell when the coast is clear. Sonja: Any idea what for, Bentley? Bentley: Of that I'm uncertain. Ring the bell and follow him without being seen. Then maybe we'll find out what he's hiding. - Sly rang the bell and the two hide in plain sight. During the chase, Moona went to the boat and grabbed the package, until Diana stupidly stepped in. Diana: Not so fast, Moona! Moona: You? I thought Sonja is on her own this time? Diana: Nope. We're here with her, like it or not. Moona: Oh, I see how it is now... Diana: You darn right you see it. Hand over the package. Moona: I don't think we would allow to do that. Diana: What do you mean 'we'? - Out of nowhere, the assassin knocked Diana senseless. Moona: Clockwerk's right, you know. Empathy is always been the downfall of the Cooper Clan and so will Sonja once we're ready. - The two escaped as Dimitri makes it to a door with a code-based door. He opened it and walked in. Bentley: Good job tailing him, Sly. He has no idea what you are watching while he typed in that secret-code. Hold on.. Looks like that door leads to the night club's aqua pump. Hmm... This might be useful for the heist! Sonja: Nice! Murray can handle that job. Sly: Did you hear something? Sonja: No, what is it? Sly: It felt like someone gotten knocked out. - Sly and Sonja returned to Dimitri's boat to find Diana, lying down. Sonja: Diana!! What happened to you? Diana: Oww... Gotten a hit on the head, thanks to that assassin. Sonja: That's gotta hurt. Are you okay? Diana: Yeah, don't worry about me. Sly: Well, a bag of ice should help your head. - Diana returned to the Safe House with a bag of ice on her head. Eille came to Sonja in Diana's place. Eille: I saw what happened. Diana really is mad about the accident. Sonja: She'll live. Come on, Bentley has another job for us. - Sly, Sonja and Eille went to another job location. Bentley: Sly, I managed to outfit this forged painting with a bug. I need you to sneak into Dimitri's office and swap it with the original. Sly: Nice! So, we'll be able to listen to his conversations? Bentley: Yes, I thought things might go more smoothly with an ear on the inside. Eille: Wait.. First, we hack into his files and now we'll listen in to his words? Sonja: Annoying at first, but yeah. You may never know what useful info he'll spill out. Eille: Oh... Okay, I get it. - Inside Dimitri's Nightclub, Sly, Sonja and Eille sneak in through the window. Bentley: The schematic indicates that door is locked from the inside. Sly: That's alright; I never was one for the direct approach. Bentley: Swell, cause the indirect approach...is way up there through that air vent. Sonja: Hold on, Sly. See these janitors down there? Sly: Oh, right. Think you two are up for this? Eille: No problem, I can use the exercise too. Let's go, Sonja. - Both Sonja and Eille transformed and defeated the janitors with no sweat. Sonja: Nice! Go ahead, Sly. We'll cover the ground from here. - As Sly makes his way to Dimitri's office, Ultron is speaking through the speakers. Ultron: Did you really think this operation would not go unnoticed? Sonja: Ultron.. Ultron: Even after your home lost, why are you still fighting? Eille: Because Sonja will never submit to you, Ultron! Ultron: False. I don't want her as a puppet, unlike this queen of theirs. I have seen a different perspective; the one I will reign over your adoptive world... Seeing you reminded myself...of Loki. You and he shared a same origin. Both of you are left for death, have been found and raised to become what the two are you are meant to be. Feeling similar, doesn't it? Sonja: *grunts* What are you trying to prove!? Ultron: That I will gladly tear you apart...from the inside. Sonja: What do you mean..? Ultron! Great... He cut out. Eille: What did he mean by 'reminded of Loki'? Sonja: From what I can tell from my studies, Loki is a god of mischief. He's the adoptive brother of Thor; the God of Thunder. I don't know why Ultron is referring to him and turning me into a "god of war" or something. Eille: That would be crazy. Sonja: I know. Listen, Eille. We need the best people we know to do some recon on the next Clockwerk part and Ultron's sudden moves. Eille: Okay, leave that to me. What about you? Sonja: Bentley said something about the assassin moved to the Nightclub's side entrance. I'm gonna check it out. Eille: I don't like the look of that side. Smells like a trap. Sonja: Because it is a trap from the start. Get the others ready, just in case. Eille: Be careful, Sonja. Sonja: You know I will, Ellie. Category:Scenes - Sonja